


The Cane

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Missing Scene, Random & Short, TLD missing scene, s4e2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Sherlock hides a recording device in John's cane.Beta read bySherlock1110.





	The Cane

When Sherlock finished putting together the voice activated recording device, he placed it on the table. The room tilted alarmingly and he reached to keep it from sliding off the table and onto the floor. He leapt to his feet and lurched over to the umbrella stand.

“What are you doing, Shezza?” Wiggins asked. He couldn't figure him out at all.

“Contingency plan,” Sherlock said, grasping John’s cane. He whirled about, his dressing gown hanging from one shoulder. “Sen-ti-ment.”

“Right, then.” With a shrug, Wiggins sat in Sherlock’s chair. He knew better than to sit in Doctor Watson’s. The one time he had, the detective’s reaction had been truly frightening.

Sherlock collapsed back onto the sofa. He looked at the bottom of the cane and decided it wouldn't work. He turned it around and gave the top a twist. It didn't budge. He put more muscle behind his efforts and it moved. After that, the handle twisted right off. Inserting the recording device, he put the handle back on.

There. It was ready. He couldn't quite remember for what. That or he hadn't caught up with his mind yet.

He could feel the high starting to wear off. He needed another hit.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evr-status.tumblr.com).


End file.
